


Angeldust my dear.

by Shootmewitharaygun



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmewitharaygun/pseuds/Shootmewitharaygun
Summary: Angeldust just wants to be held, and Alastor is happy to help.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

Alastor walked into his new room in the hotel, Charlie stood by him, eagerly waiting for his reaction "Well," she tapped on his shoulder. "what do you think?" Alastor looked at her, with the same cheshire smile he always had.  
His eyes scanned around the room, it had  
A king sized bed with a coat rack next to it, along with a dresser drawer with a dark red carpet with matched pair of curtains.

"WELL!" He pointed at the matching pair of curtains and drapes, "Would you look at that? They do match!" He let out a hearty laugh, Charlie looked at Alastor confused for a second, a look of realization wafted across her fate, "Oh!" She exclaimed before she started laughing along. Charlie felt an arm around her, she looked over to see Vaggie death staring at Alastor, "Come on Charlie." she tugged on his arm, Charlie sighed and smiled. "I'll leave you too your new room Alastor." Vaggie continued to stare daggers into the radio demon, he didn't seem too bothered by it "Oh hoho Vaggie, you're such a character my dear!" She scowled, he waved goodbye at them and walked into his new room. Alastor could hear the angry ranting of Vaggie while they walked down the hallway, Alastor sighed and took off his jacket, revealing his plain white dress shirt along with suspenders, he hung the jacket on the coat rack, he plucked off the gloves and folded them on dresser, he rolled up his sleeves and undid the first three buttons on his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

He flopped onto the bed and relaxed his smile into a neutral look, he never liked showing his real emotions, he always had a psychotic grin when he was in public, but sometimes he just needed to relax, even a psyco needed to just needed to lay back every now and again.

He heard a knocking and a sultry voice from the other side of the door "Oh Al~" he groaned and rolled his eyes before putting his smile back on.

He opened the door to a red faced Angeldust, he was clearly under the influence Angeldust was leaning against the door frame, "May I help you?" Alastor tilted his head and looked down at him. Angeldust looked him up and down, and smiled, he started slowly stepping in the room. "Well, I was getting pretty lonely in my room so-" "OH!" Alastor interrupted, "You just wanted some company!" He exclaimed excitedly, and clapped his hands togeither. "Well in that case my good fellow." He motioned for Angeldust to come in.

Angeldust walked in, and looked around with a grin on his face. "Well Alastor if I knew it would've been this easy to get some 'company' I would have done this much sooner." he purred the last part of the sentence. "I love this whole-" he motioned his hand up and down, gesturing at his body. "Gay tv host look." He sat down on his bed. "While I appreciate the attempted compliment, I am a radio host," he cleared his throat "very big difference but..Thank you, I suppose." He sat down next to Angeldust. "Now! As for the entertainment." He reached under his bed: Angeldust stretched his arms across the bed layed down. 

"I have something JUST for you my effeminate fellow." He pulled out a brief case, with a smile he opened the case.   
"I can't wait to see the spooky kinda' shit that gets a crazy-ass like you off." Angeldust chuckled, Alastor tilted his head as he pulled out a board game. "You misunderstand me Angel my dear!" Angeldust looked looked at Alastor like he had three heads and all of them were doing blackface.  
"What the fuck?" He sat up in the bed. "Are you playin' a prank on me?"   
"Hmm.." Alastor thought for a momment. "No, I don't think so!" He shook his head and put the game on the game on angel's lap, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you know how to play?" Angeldust looked at the game, and looked back up at Alastor.  
He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Sure," Angel sighed. "why not?"

_____________________  
________________  
______  
__  
_

2:24 AM  
______  
___  
_

"YES!" Angeldust shouted as he stood up, he raised his arms in victory. "I WON!" He boasted, Alastor chuckled and clapped for Angeldust. "Well!" Alastor stood up next to Angeldust and held his hand out for Angel to shake.  
"You are a lot smarter then I gave you credit for my good man!" Angeldust lowered his arms and looked at him, with a confused tone he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and shook his hand. "Heh.." He rubbed the back of his neck, "You're a pretty good sport ya know..." Angeldust smiled at Alastor, he had an uncomfortable undertone too his voice.  
Alastor was about to say something, but stopped. "Why, thank you Angel." He rubbed his hand against Angeldust's fluff covered face. "I'm sure you would've been a great sport too." He assured.

Angeldust's chest puffed out with a pink tint. "Well, I'm not really, this is Hell fer' a reason!" He let out a small, awkward laugh.  
He looked down at the floor and smiled to himself, Alastor paused for a moment, then let out a hearty laugh, he whipped a tear from his eye, and sighed. "Ah, it's always the truest things that are funny." He pat Angel on the shoulder, angel laughed with him.

"Y'know, for a murderous sadist and being of pure evil, you're not to bad." He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder, and traced his thumb along the lines of Alastor's palm. Alastor shook his head and leaned his head down to Angeldust's hand, "You're not too bad yourself Angeldust my dear." He kissed Angel's hand and looked up at Angeldust.  
Angel stayed quiet for a moment.   
"Angelo.." He quietly said, Alastor stood up straight. "Pardon?" "Angelo...It's my real name." He admitted, Alastor's grin faded slightly, "It's a lovely name, Angello darling." He let go of his hand.  
"Ha! Well..Don't get any ideas in yer' head, I'm still full price." Angeldust awkwardly chuckled and stepped back. Alastor looked confused, but not surprised.  
"Well, I believe I should go to bed now." He sat down on the bed, and looked down.  
"Oh! Um, do you wan't to me y'know.." he made a vague hand motion. "Stay for the night." He coughed.

"Hm? Oh, no my dear, I'd prefer to sleep alone tonight." Despite Alastor's smile, he was clearly uncomfortable.  
"Y-yes! That's ok to." He stepped back to the door and started to open it, Alastor stood up,"Wait!" He quickly spoke, and walked up to Angeldust, Angel smiled widely. "Just because you can't stay the night doesn't mean you dont get a proper farewell!" He kissed Angel's cheek, it wasn't what Angeldust was hoping for, but it was well appreciated. He waved goodbye and closed the door, Angeldust walked to his room and slammed the door.  
"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He thought to himself and pounded his fists into his own head.

"Why in the 9 circles of Hell did I do that?" He angrily grabbed onto his hair and tugged at it, he thought about how much of a moron he was, "Alastor is a sophisticated demon of Hell, he was one of the most powerful forces Hell had ever known, of course he wouldn't want to fuck a lowly sinner like me." He let out an exhausted sigh and stripped down to his boxers and tossed his clothes aside and sat down on his bed.

He leaned back onto the bed and propped himself up with his elbows, he put his legs up onto the bed and crossed them.  
"I just...Ugh.." he groaned, "I wanted to stay with him.." Angeldust mumbled, he grabbed his legs and curled into the fetal position, as he rolled onto the side of his bed.  
"I can't believe I told him my actual name..."   
"He is a dangerous killer and possible cannibal.."  
...  
...  
"But he's also nice, its weird...Most people don't treat me like a person." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling fan.  
He let out a heavy sigh and put his hands behind his head.  
_________

_________

_________  
Alastor was sitting on the side of his bed, slouching, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor; he let out a light sigh and looked up.  
"Angelo...." his cheshire cat smile went to a soft, genuine smile. "Next time," he straightened his back and crossed one leg over the other. "I'm going to say yes.." he chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie, please tell me you're not letting that cannibalistic maniac stay with us." Vaggie pinched the tip of her nose.  
"He's a guest Vaggie! I have too let him stay for the night, he has to stay until we redeem him." Charlie crossed her arms, Vaggie rolled her eyes and sighed.   
"Charlie, you know I really do believe in us." She held her hands. "But some people just can't be changed." Vaggie sighed.

Charlie smiled and raised Vaggie's hand to kiss them, and nuzzled her forehead against them. "I know that he probably won't change, but I can promise you that he could never hurt us." She reassured.  
Vaggie let out a tired smile and held Charlie closer. "But...If that cabrón ciervo bastardo ever even tries-" "I know, I know, you'll beat the shit out of him." Charlie giggled.  
______

The next morning.

Angeldust stretched his arms and climbed out of bed.   
He rubbed his eyes while walking to the bathroom; he splashed water on his face and tossed his boxers off and hopped in the shower.  
He let out a heavy sigh and glopped some shampoo into his hair, he scrubbed it into his scalp as he let his mind wander.  
"I wonder if I shouldn't have told Alastor my name.." He leaned his head against the wall as the water splashed against him. "Just, something about the way he acts makes me...Trust him.."

His mind continued to wander; but his thoughts always came back to Alastor.  
"I wonder what kind'a spooky shit gets him off." Angeldust grinned.  
"I wonder if I'll get too see.." His cheeky smiled widened. "I'm irresistible to men I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." He laughed to himself.  
He hopped out of the shower and grabbed a hair dryer, he enjoyed the heat from the dryer as he used it to dry off his chest fluff.  
____  
Angeldust walked down stairs to the kitchen and waved at Vaggie, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, hey Ang-" Charlie shushed them and ushered them over to the door 

Alastor was grinning as usual, he was  
neeling on the main entrance to the hotel floor with a hairbrush in hand.  
"Oh Niffty!" He called; Niffty ran in with a duster, she hopped over to Alastor.  
"It's time to brush that lovely hair of yours, dearie!."  
"Oh boy!" Niffty exclaimed before sitting infront of Alastor, she was bouncing in her seat.  
"Calm down there Niffty, I wouldn't want to pull your hair." Al chuckled.  
"I can't help it! It's my favorite part of the day." She giggled.  
Charlie was leaning on the door frame, Vaggie stared, slack jawed.. "What the Hell." Vaggie whispered, Charlie smirked smugly. "Like I said before, inside of every demon is a rainbow!" She added a sing-songy tone to the end of her sentence.  
Vaggie chuckled and shook her head.

Angeldust was stuck, staring at the radio demon. He felt a strange feeling inside his chest, it felt nice, and warm.  
Alastor payed no mind to his audiance and started to sing.  
"But if you stand for nothing you'll fall for it all   
We got all we need, got no more   
You're never fully dressed without a smile~" he sang to Niffty.  
He put down the hairbrush and pat Niffty's head. "That's all for now, sweetheart." He stood up.  
Niffty hopped up and hugged Alastor's pant leg "Gee wiz, thanks a lot!" She let go and ran her fingers threw her hair, Alastor simply chuckled. "Any time little one, now, run along dear." He waved her away, she skipped over too Husk and began to show off her freshly brushed hair to him.  
Alastor looked over to Charlie, and winked.  
"Children, huh?" He chuckled.  
Charlie excitedly hopped up and down. "Is Niffty your daughter?? That is sooo sweet!" She smiled, Vaggie looked at Alastor suspiciously. "Why is your 'daughter' in Hell with you?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Well, not my birth daughter, but when we were both alive I took her in. She was orphaned after she murdered her parents, I taught her how to cook people! Ah, memories." He said, fondly.  
Vaggie looked at him with a disgusted glare. "That's hor-" "ADORABLE!!" Charlie interjected. "It is so sweet that you taught her how to cook!" Charlie fawned over them.  
Angeldust cleared his throat and excused himself to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. His heart was pounding.  
"Huh.." he murmured "I guess I'm into sensitive men." He quietly laughed to himself. "Well..As sensitive a cannibalistic murderer can be." Angeldust slided down the door and felt burning hot, he was sweating like a sinner in church.  
"Fuck, I need to take these off now." He tossed his clothes off and flopped onto his bed. "I need to do somethin' about this." He rubbed the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short!! I'll make a longer one next time!


	3. The night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting quite frisky

Angeldust nervously tapped his foot and darted his eyes around the room, he ran his hands through his hair.  
He had shakey breath and a nervous twitch.  
He rolled over too his back and stared at the ceiling fan; something about the rotation of the propellers made him calm.  
He took some sharp breaths before closing his eyes and deeply inhaling.

He exhaled and wiped the sweat off his brow.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me.." He sat up and hugged his legs to his chest.  
Angel rocked back and forth; he bit his lip.  
"I know!" He exclaimed, aloud to himself.   
"It's horniness!" Angel, once again shouted, the lack of people in the room not stopping him from his monologue.   
"All I gotta do is fuck him!" (????)  
He seemed assured that this was the answer, but in the back of his head, he knew, the truth bruned in the back of his brain but he shook it off.  
He stood up and marched down the hall to Alastor's room.

Knock  
_____  
Knock   
____  
Knock   
__

Alastor opened the door; he tilted his head. "Oh, Angelo! What ever brings you here?"   
Angelo  
Angeldust shook his head before leaning against the door frame.  
"Oh I just thought I'd give you another visit~" he sauntered Through into the room.  
"The last one went so well, but it ended quite disappointingly, don't you agree?" He spoke and turned his head to Al.

"Hm, yes I was quite disappointed that I didn't win.."   
Angeldust rolled his eyes.  
"Look, Alastor, don't act so innocent." Angeldust walked over to him and wrapped his lower left and right arms around him, he used his upper right arm to stroke Alastor's chin.  
"You're in here for a reason, dear."  
"I think you must be confused Angelo, I'm here for cannibalism and murder, not prostitution." Alastor's malicious grin turned to a teasing smile.   
Angeldust puffed his chest out, he squeezed tighter.  
"Hey, I went'ta Hell for gang violence not prostitution."  
"Ah, yes, my deepest apologies Angelo." He said in a dry tone.  
"Oi."   
"Now, now, let's stop the remarks, we're in the perfect position." Alastor lowered his arms and wrapped around his lower back.  
Angel grinned. 

"Position for what, my deer" Angeldust teased; Alastor rolled his eyes and chuckled.   
"Good one, my dear." He dipped Angeldust as he summoned a record player.  
A song started playing in the background as he stared into Angeldust's eyes.  
"Why, the position for dance!" He brought Angel back up and waltzed along to the music.  
"Uh, this isn't 'zactly what I thought what we were doin'.." Angeldust stumbled along too the beat.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, a dirty mind will do you no good!" He twirled Angeldust before bringing his chest too match his.  
Angeldust huffed, "In my line of work, it"s pretty useful." Alastor gave him a condensing glare. "I bet so." Angeldust rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be like that, I'm sure you're used to letting your 'partner' be in charged." Angeldust glared with a growl. "You ain't got the money for me-"  
he stood up straight; he was quite a bit taller then Alastor.  
"-Honey" He took span Alastor around and dipped him; Alastor let his face slip for a moment, his eyes widened and his smile turned to a shocked look, he quickly put his smile back on. "I suppose this means you're in charge now?" Alastor spoke as he raised a brow.  
"I'm not used to it but I'd be glad to lead this dance." Angel mimicked Alastor's grin.

Alastor loosened his grip on Angeldust's back, he ran his hands through Angel's silky hair, he took note of every detail on Angeldust's face, he traced his jawline; his eyes wandered lower.  
"I'll gladly let you lead, Angelo."  
He spoke in a breathless tone.  
Angeldust bit his lip before continuing the dance.

After a few minutes of waltzing around the room, Angeldust was so focused on Alastor's eyes he hadn't been paying attention to the dance, he stepped on Alastor's cloak and slipped forward, he flopped onto the bed with Alastor under him.  
"Ah, fuck! Sorry Al I didn't mean to..." He cut himself off, he noticed the man beneath him, he was out of breath and sweaty, he had half open eyes with a nervous stare, his smile was weak and twitching.  
"Are you okay?" He could barely contain himself. "Yes, of course, just a bit frazzled."   
"Okay...Good.." He muttered, Alastor shifted his gaze. "What shall we do?" Alastor awkwardly chuckled.  
"I'd like to go further, if thats okay with you.." He mumbled; Alastor thought for a moment. "I am not sure what that intends, but I'd happily do this for you." Alastor's Cheshire cat grin melted into a tired smile.  
"That's not an answer."   
"..Yes, I would enjoy being intimate with you, Angelo."   
Angeldust stiffled a laugh. 

"Snrk no need to be so formal, let's just have some fun." He teased, Angeldust leaned in and gripped Alastor's hair; he winced as Angel suddenly jerked his head back to show off his neck.  
Angeldust left a trail of small kisses along his jaw, he dragged his lips to his collar bone, he gently bit down, Alastor flinched, he felt his legs trembling as Angeldust continued to leave hickeys across his chest.  
"Oh now, why so nervous? I'm not gonna hurt you Al." Angeldust leaned to Alastor's ear. "Unless you beg of course." He chuckled.  
Alastor tried to ease his nerve, but every time he tried to calm himself Angeldust would make his stomach twist.  
Angeldust started unbuttoning Alastor's top, he took deep breaths and shut his eyes.  
He felt Angel message his chest and bounce on his lap; he felt Angelo grind against his bulge.  
"Oh, Al, no need to be so shy." Alastor opened his eyes and looked uncomfortable.  
"Sorry, I don't feel very well.." Angeldust had a look of realization on his face.  
"Here, let me help." He hopped off and got on his knees.  
Alastor sat up straight, he stretched his back as he looked down on Angelo.  
"Um, d-darling what are you doing?"  
He tilted his head.   
Angeldust started un-buttoning his pants and pulled them down, he leaned in, his warm breath hitting Alastor's boxers.  
"I think you know." He began to take his briefs off, before Alastor took Angeldust's hands and gripped them.  
"Angel, please, stop.." His smile was crooked, and uncomfortable.  
"Oh, Al I'm so sorry, did I do something wr-"  
"Oh, no my dear!" Alastor cut off.  
"I just don't want to...It's complicated, maybe.." He folded his hands.  
"I'd rather wait a bit, maybe we could get too know each other more?"   
Angeldust, had a small smile and nodded.  
"Does this mean I have to leave?"  
Alastor solemnly nodded.  
"I'm afraid so."  
Angeldust stood up, and looked down.   
"I understand." He leaned in and lightly kissed Alastor's cheek.  
......  
.....  
..  
.  
Angeldust stared at the half empty whiskey bottle in his hand, his mind raced..  
"Why did he say no?" Echoed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys soon.


	4. Let me sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter, as a birthday gift ;)

Angelo stirred around in his room, half empty whiskey bottle in hand.  
his mind racing with with thoughts  
"Why did he say yes? He clearly didn't want to, was it something I did, did I hurt him?" He knew Alastor said that he did nothing wrong, but Alastor could be lying to spare his feelings. "He wouldn't say something to spare my feelings, he's in Hell for a reason." Angeldust brought the bottle to his mouth and took a swig.  
He went into a coughing fit and slapped his chest. "Fuck, I need to slow down." Angel coughed out.

He sighed and flopped onto the bed, head spinning with the few thoughts that could manage to get past the thick fog of alcohol and stupidity.  
"Christ, why am I so hung up about this guy?" He groaned.   
"He's a murdering cannibalistic nut-job who never stops smiling!" He ranted.  
"Like seriously, what kinda fuckin' weirdo never stops smiling! And what's with those tufts of hair of whatever they are twitching, he has ears on the side of his head but what's with those things on the top of his head? A second pair of ears??" He began to raise his voice, like he was trying to get sympathy from the walls.

Angel angrily threw his half emptied bottle to the wall; instead of shattering, the bottle bounced off the wall and splashed the floor with liquor.  
Angelo looked at the puddle like it was a camera and he was Micheal Scott.  
"I'm not cleaning that up."  
____

Vaggie glared daggers into Angeldust's door, harpoon in hand; waiting for a reason to come charging in.

Charlie yawned, wearing nothing but a baggy sleep shirt that covered her hips and a pair of bunny slippers. rested her arm on Vaggie's shoulder. "Vaggie, calm down." Charlie gently caressed her shoulder.   
"I'm sure he just dropped something."  
She reassured sleepily; Vaggie tightened her grip and continued to glare, she looked as intimidating a woman could who was in Hello Kitty pajamas.

Charlie let out an exhausted sigh.  
"Vaaggie." Charlie whined and draped her arms over Vaggie's shoulders.  
"Come back to bed."   
Vaggie furrowed her brow and through gritted teeth she spoke.  
"He's a known sinner, he's been acting weird lately, it's 1:AM, and we just heard a loud crash. I am not letting that spindly legged fuck hurt you."   
Charlie quietly giggled and softly smiled.  
"I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself."

Vaggie softened her grip and sighed.  
"I know, but I don't like the idea of you having to.." Vaggie rested her head against Charlie's.  
"How about this, we check in to see if Angel's ok, together." She asked, Vaggie lowered her harpoon and looked over to Charlie. "Together?"  
"Together."  
.....  
"Can I keep the harpo-" "No."  
...

Knock knock knock.

Angeldust rolled over and groaned.  
"What?" The door creeked open and Charlie's head poked in.   
"Hey, buddy." Charlie whispered. "How's it going, friend??" She had a nervous smile.  
Angeldust rolled his eyes.  
"How do ya' think?" Angel huffed.  
Vaggie opened the door further and scowled. "Bitchy, what was that noise?"  
Charlie nudged Vaggie's side.  
"Is everything ok?"

"No, let me sleep." Angsldust covered his head in his blanket.  
"Okay, fair enough buddy have a good night." Charlie quickly shut the door.

Vaggie rolled her eyes. "Why did you do that?" She grunted in frustration.  
Charlie furrowed her brow.  
"Why did you annoy him? He might've said something if you didn't insult him." She scolded.  
Vaggie opened her mouth and tried to respond but Charlie put her hand up.  
"No, you know what? I don't want to hear it." She huffed and turned around. She started walking to their room.

Vaggie stood in shock, before shaking her head and quickly going after her.  
"Charlie, wait-" She grabbed Charlie's hand.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at him, I shouldn't have sweared, and I shouldn't have rolled my eyes at you, I-" Charlie sighd and smiled.  
"Ok, ok, I get it." She giggled.  
Vaggie looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I just get.." "Passionate?"  
Charlie interrupterd.  
Vaggie slightly smiled and looked at her.  
"I think the word is angry, but I like your word better.."   
Vaggie pressed her forehead against Charlie's.  
"I could have been more understanding too..I'm sorry, I'll try to be less hot headed."  
Vaggie snorted. "You are not a hot head." Vaggie said through a chuckle.  
"Oh- you know what I mean." Charlie said in a defensive tone.  
Vaggie stifled her laughter.   
"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She gave her a quick peck. "I think we should go to bed." Charlie smiled.  
"Hm? I like that idea." Vaggie mirrored her grin.   
"To get some rest." "Ah-like that idea less, but okay." Charlie giggled and rolled her eyes, she took Vaggie's hand and walked to their room.

"....Can we go to sleep after?"   
Charlie smirked. "After what?"  
Vaggie pushed the door closed locked it.  
"Hotel business." Vaggie stepped closer and Charlie stifled a laugh and sat on the bed.   
"Hm, that's strange, I could have sworn we already talked about that, and that you don't like discussing business in bed." She crossed her arms.  
Vaggie huffed and sat on the bed next to her. "Well, I changed my mind."  
Charlie sighed and laid on the bed.  
"Well, I suppose we'll have to talk about Hotel business." She grinned, Vaggie mirrored her smile and leaned closer.  
"I suppose we will."

Angel shoved a pillow over his ears and turned over. "Ugh.." He growled. "They better not be fuckin' so loud." He buried himself in his blankets and pillows.  
"First thing tomorrow I'm talkin' to Al.." He mumbled as he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESYES I know this is mostly Vaggie n Charlie but I was in a varlie mood


	5. Angry

Angeldust tossed and turned in his bed, kicking his sheets off and groaning loudly.  
"Fuckin'...Fuck..." He rasped, his brain so fried he was unable to think of anything coherent aside from the echos of his mistakes.  
Angel tried to settle down, he laid still, squeezing his eyes shut, despite his best attempts a recurring thought continued to pierce his skull,  
"Why did he say no, was it me?" He whimpered before quickly shaking his head.   
"No, he's the one who eats people, it's him." He growled, his self-pity quickly turning to rage.   
He paused for a minute, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling.  
...  
"I have to get out of here..." Angel grumbled, stretching as he sat up.  
He quickly threw on his clothes and made his way out of his room.  
Angel stopped down the hallway, determined to do something to get his mind off of...Whatever, it's his loss for passing him up anyways.  
He mentally scolded himself for being so naive to think that someone could sincerely enjoy his company, even his looks were starting to fade, that's the only reasonable explanation for getting turned down,  
"No, no." Angelo reasoned to himself, "it has to be him, I mean who in their right mind would turn this-" he motioned to himself. "would turn THIS down?" He scoffed, continuing his tirade as he stormed to the lobby.  
"Sure, he ate kids but still," He grumbled to himself, fuming as he slammed the hotel door opened.

Angeldust deeply inhaled, the smell of burnt flesh that permanently hung in the air had never seemed so refreshing.  
He let out a calming breath as he made his way down the street, taking in the scenery as he looked around.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of his phone, he rustled around his pocket and answered it.  
"You've reached Angel, you got the dough I got the blow." He said, earning obnoxious laughter from the other side.  
"Pft, since when did you get a formal introduction." Cherri snickered.  
"Just trying something out," Angel responded,  
"So what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to ya." He cackled.  
"Ugh, I'm so bored, Sir Edgelord hasn't started shit it days." She lamented, Angel, nodded in response.   
"I getcha, this guy who's been stayin' at my hotel threw him into a portal, I'm not sure if he's still alive or not," Angel remarked casually.   
"WHAT?" Cherri shouted, "You fucking murdered my rival, not cool dude." she growled.  
"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't kill 'em, Al did," Angel explained huffily.  
"Wait, Al?" Cherri asked hesitantly. "Like Alastor?"   
"Mhm, he's stayin' with us, even brought a kid with 'em,"  
"Are you telling me that Alastor, aka the radio demon, is a dad?"  
Cherri asked in disbelief.  
"Yep," Angel affirmed.  
"Holy shit..." Cherri gawked, "who's the kid?" she asked, still in shock.  
"I dunno, some kid called Nifty, around the size of a basketball." Angel indifferently explained.  
"Dude, you hit the jackpot!" Cherri exclaimed.  
Cherri continued to excitedly babble about how great this was as Angel continued to half listen and meander around.  
"Think about how we could use that, I mean come on." Cherri cackled.  
"We could overthrow him!" 

Angel paused, her words freezing him in his tracks.   
"What?" He asked, her words so sharp they'd pierce him if he were a lesser man.  
Cherri chortled. "Oh come on, just think about it," she said, trying not to laugh harder.  
"I mean, we could totally kidnap her, it'd be so easy to just snatch her, from what you've described she's like a twig."  
"No! We can't just kidnap her." He spat as if the words burned as they rolled off his tongue.   
Cherri groaned. "Man, that precious princess really has made you soft." she sneered.  
Angel cleared his throat, frantically trying to think of an explanation.  
"Because if we do, we'll have angered one of the most powerful demons in Hell, I mean who knows the kind of shit he'll do if just fucking nab his daughter!" He scoffed.  
The line was silent, each second of silence unnerving Angeldust more and more.  
Finally, Cherri spoke up, "I guess ya gotta point..." She omitted.  
Angel mentally sighed in relief. "Yeah, unless you wanna get gutted I recommend ya don't fuck with Al," He cautioned as Cherri lamented,  
"Fine, whatever..." She indignantly groaned.  
"Thank you." Angel huffed, matching her attitude.  
*  
**  
****  
******  
They stood in silence, the discomfort so palpable you could cut it.  
"Wanna start some shit on the east side of Hell?" Cherri spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.  
Angel chuckled, "You know it, sugar-tits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it took me, I got kind of sucked into my other work and completely forgot, but that's my bad and I hope you enjoyed it, I promise to try to be more consistent with my work ^^ thank you for sticking around and thanks especially for all the nice comments - Author


	6. The cleaning kurfuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one took forever, quarantine is slowly killing me

Alastor sat at the bar with his usual "Cheshire cat about to eat Alice" grin, listening to the radio and snapping along.  
Husk sighed, cleaning out one of the cups with an old rag, trying to tune Al's dumb song out.  
"Something wrong, Husker, my boy?" Alastor asked, chipped as ever.  
Husk growled, smashing the glass in his hand and slamming his fists against the table. "BECAUSE SOME JAGOFF KEEPS PLAYIN' HIS FUCKIN' MUSIC!"   
He snarled; Alastor blinked, keeping his smile.   
"Who?" Al asked, tilting his head.  
Husk stared blankly before face-palming,   
"Ugh, whatever." He grumbled, pinching his nose.  
"That's an unfortunate name for a fellow!" Alastor exclaimed.  
"What do you--Ohh." Husk cut himself off, rolling his eyes at Alastor.  
"Can't you just listen to that somewhere else?" He grunted, Alastor chuckled to himself. "Of course, I can!"  
Husk forced a smile, "Good." He said sharply.  
...  
"...Are you gonna listen to that somewhere else?"   
"Hah, no."

Just as Husk opened his mouth to spit a world of profanities at him, there was a loud BOOM outside.  
"--What the fuck was that?" Husk grumbled, Nifty quickly walked in, a sponge in one hand and Windex in the other. "I dunno, but it sounds like something I can clean!" Nifty happily explained, skipping to the front door.  
"Be careful, dear! There could be fighting going on out there; the blood could stain your dress." Alastor called, Nifty halted before turning around and quickly hopping back into the hallway  
"I'll GO GET MY RAINCOAT, THANKS, DAD." She shouted, rushing into her room.  
Alastor sighed and turned back to Husk,   
"Children, huh?" He chuckled and shook his head.  
"Why the Hell would she need a raincoat? This is Hell." Husk asked Alastor stared blankly, before scratching his head.   
"I...I'm not sure, that's a good point."  
Alastor said.  
Husk sighed, reaching for a bottle of cheap liquor. "Another thing to be confused about in this literal Hell hole." He rasped cynically.

Alastor continued to make unreciprocated chitchat over the radio and loud explosions from outside, as Husk tried to ignore him.  
"And then she set my house on fire, haha!" Alastor exclaimed, Husk looked over, cocking an eyebrow.  
"There was no set up for that." He stated bluntly, Alastor quietly chuckled.  
"Yeah, I got the punchline before the setup, that ones a work in progress."   
Husk stared blankly, "That seems like a pretty shit system for jokes."  
Alastor shrugged.  
"Maybe so, but I'm the one with the with the radio show."   
"Fair 'nuff." Husk replied, taking a sip of something cheap and probably poisonous to a normal person.  
Just then, a loud 'BOOM.' came from outside the hotel; then a quiet yet frantic "Uh oh!" from Nifty could be heard.  
Alastor's ears and perked up, he spun his head 360° around to face the noise;  
Husk spat out his drink in surprise,   
"JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST AL' YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT WARNING."  
He said, hacking on the drink.  
Alastor, paying no mind to Husker's profanity, got up, snapping his head back in place and walking to the door.  
He opened the door a crack, peeping his head out.  
"Nif--" A loud cracking sound rang out as demons crashed to the ground like drunk bowling pins, quickly getting back on their feet as Nifty laid on the street, hiding her face in her hands.  
"Nifty!" Alastor yelled, everyone halted in their tracks, snapping their heads to the voice, coming face to face with the radio demon, fuming with rage.  
"Oh shit, it's the Radio Demon!" One of the incubi explained, they instantly all scattered as Alastor hurried over to Nifty.  
"Nifty, darling, are you alright?" He worriedly asked, kneeling to her level.  
Nifty looked to him with a tear-stained face, sniffling she spoke.  
"I-I was cleaning up a corpse and--" She paused to sob. "Someone knocked me over and stole my cleaning supplies!" She cried, Alastor scooped her up, standing as he brought her to his chest.  
"There there, Nifty, I'll make it better." He soothed, smiling sweetly.  
Nifty looked to him with a hopeful eye.  
"H-how?" She whimpered, he turned around, carrying her back to the hotel.  
"What did they look like?"   
Nifty sniffled, wiping her nose.  
"I don't know, it all happened so fast!"   
Alastor sighed, opening the door and moving back to the bar.  
"Well then, dearie." He placed Nifty on the barstool; Husk gave her a concerned look before he quickly turned away.  
"I'll have to kill every single demon in my path until I find your supplies."  
Alastor said sweetly, caressing her cheek.  
Nifty gave him a hopeful look,   
"You'd do that for me?" She asked.  
Alastor picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle.  
"Of course, dear! I'd kill every demon in Hell if it'd make you smile!" He exclaimed, spinning her around before pulling her into a hug.  
She hugged back. "Thank you, dad!"

"Oh my goodness..." A voice from behind them squealed, they turned their heads to the direction of the noise, where Charlie and Vaggie stood, Charlie was bouncing and smiling wildly, Vaggie looked in disbelief.  
"You two are so sweet!" Charlie cooed,   
"And about to commit mass genocide."  
Vaggie stated, staring daggers into Alastor.   
Charlie snapped out of her daze at Vaggie's words. "Huh--Oh, yeah!"   
Charlie cleared her throat, puffing her chest out and trying to look serious.  
"Now, Al, while your overprotective dad shtick is very cute, we cannot have mass genocide, please." She put her foot down,  
Alastor shrugged.  
"Oh, fine, I guess I'll announce it on my radio show first." He sighed, Nifty mimicked him.  
Charlie gave a thumbs-up as Vaggie begrudgingly nodded.   
"Cool beans." She smiled.  
"But, if I announce and don't get results within five days, I will start my reign of terror, and if I get kicked out of the hotel as a result, then so be it."   
Alastor warned in a cold tone, his voice getting more distorted as he spoke.  
Charlie and Vaggie stared blankly; Husk continued to drink like he didn't want to be there.  
"Oh, uh, Al, I don't--" "Other room, now." Vaggie cut off, grabbing Charlie's arm and dragging her down the hall, loudly slamming the door as they went into their room.

Cherri slammed the door to her apartment open, laughing maniacally while covered in blood.  
Angel laughed along with her, walking into her house.  
"Man, Angie, I didn't know you could cut loose like that!" She cackled, bumping her elbow into his side.  
"We must'a claimed half of Hell!"  
"Yeah! I haven't had fun like that in a long time, that really helped me clear my head." Angeldust said, starting off jokingly but turning sincere.  
Cherri flopped on the couch, looking at him slyly. "Pfft, you are so sappy, dude."  
Angel sat next to her, their laughter dying down to a comfortable silence.  
"Oh--Look at the time, my favorite radio show is about to come on!" Cherri broke the silence with her excitement, leaning over to her coffee table and turning on the radio, clicking the knobs as she turned them.  
"Huh, didn't think you were the type to listen to the radio."  
"Yeah, not usually, but this guy has a hook up on the overworld and gets modern songs!" She explained, turning the dials. "I've been humming Addict all day!"   
Angel tilted his head, "'Addict'? That's a weird name for a song." He remarked, Cherri stood up, "I'm gonna get us some snacks! Stay here; you're going to, fucking love this." She said before waltzing into her kitchen.

Click

"Hey everybody, it's ya DJ wolf-gurl, Loona here, " A monotone voice said,   
"Today we're going to have 'emo hits' of the 2000s, my dad said they reminded him of me so of course your girl had to use them, so special shoutout to my dad." A faint 'LOVE YOU LOONIE' could be heard in the background.  
Angel kicked his feet up, resting them on her coffee table.  
Cherri walked in with a bag of chips, sitting next to Angel.  
"Hey--boots off the table, Angie." She said, opening the bag.  
"Huh? Oh--shit, sorry, Cherri." He took his shoes off, leaving a dirt mark on the coffee table. Angel rubbed the back of his head. "Aw fuck, I'm sorry, do you have any cleaning supplies?"   
Cherri waved a hand dismissively.   
"Don't worry 'bout it, Angie! Val gave me some cleaning shit he found while he was driving."   
Angel tensed up at the mention of Val.  
"You, uh, been talking to Val lately?" He said uncomfortably.   
Cherri aggressively shook her head,   
"No! No way, not a chance in heaven." She quickly assured, disgusted by the idea. "I think he's trying to get on my good side or something, but it's not working, I still took the gift though, it's free shit, and I'm not swimming in money."   
Angel dust relaxed a bit, "Yeah, that makes sense...Hey, if he ever tries anything with you-" He was cut off by a loud static sound from the radio, they both covered their ears in response.  
"OUCH, IS THIS THE SHIT MODERN HUMANS LISTEN TO?" Angel shouted over the near-deafening sound.  
"WHAT?" Cherri shouted back.  
The static was abruptly cut off by silence, followed by the sound of a familiar voice clearing his throat.

"Greetings, dear listeners! My sincerest apologies for interrupting your modern scum, but I have some very important news that couldn't wait until my air time."  
Alastor's voice rang through their ears; they both looked at each other with the same confused expression.  
"Why's your boyfriend taking over my favorite radio show?"  
Angel blushed and sputtered,   
"H-he is NOT my boyfriend!"   
Their bickering was cut short by Alastor's voice.

"You see, my dear sweet darling daughter was robbed recently." 

His voice was calm, but you could hear the held back rage if you listened carefully. 

"Some pitiful soul recently stole my precious girl's cleaning supplies."

Stock audio of surprised gasping could be heard in the background. 

"And I hear your cries, 'Oh Alastor! How will you fix this travesty?' Well, my dear viewers, I'm happy to announce I have a solution!" 

Stock audio of a studio audience clapping and cheering played in the background, Alastor chuckled.

"I know you must be on the edge of your seat, folks, so I'll be quick to tell my wonderful audience." He paused to clear his throat, taking a deep, raspy breath.

"I plan on killing every single meager demon in my path until I find them, have to find them eventually, right?"  
He chuckled lowly; you could hear the demented grin dripping off his voice.

Cherri and Angel exchanged nervous glances, listening intently.

"However, if you do not wish me to cast a reign of terror on this infernal pit of Hell, then bring to me whoever did this, along with my darling girl's cleaning supplies, and I will reward you handsomely." 

He snarled in a cruel tone, cackling quietly. 

"NOW! To describe the missing supplies, I present my darling daughter, Nifty!"

A small girl nervously giggling could be heard, as Alastor quietly whispered, "You're going to do great, sweetie."   
Before Nifty cleared her throat.

"Umm, hi! I'm Nifty, and uh, someone stole my cleaning supplies, they, uh, were a half-empty Windex bottle, and uh, a small white sponge, okIythankyoubye!!"

She quickly spoke before running off, Alastor chuckled to himself.

"Great job Nifty!" 

He called out.

"Now, I will give you all three weeks before I begin my genocide, now, enjoy your trash music darling audience!"

The radio clicked off, and Loona's radio show came back on.  
"What the fuck-" Loona said in disbelief.

Angel dust turned to Cherri,   
"Y-you don't think your gift from Val could be...Ya know..."  
Cherri gulped, terror in her eye.  
"I wouldn't put it past him to rob a little girl," She sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Fuck...He's gonna kill me.."  
Angel dust shook his head, frantically trying to think of a solution.  
"Uh, n-no! I know what to do, he likes me-  
What if I bring him the supplies and claim I found them on the street?"  
Cherri sniffled, looking to him, hopefully.  
"Oh, Angie, you'd do that for me? What if he doesn't buy it and hurts you, I don't-"  
"He won't." Angel cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know Al; he wouldn't, at least I hope he wouldn't."  
He sighed, uncertain of what would happen.   
Angel dust stood up, stretching his arms.  
"I'm willing to risk it." He offered his hand,  
Cherri took it and stood up.  
"Thank you, but if he does threaten you I'll kill him, I won't even hesitate."   
She assured, making Angel chuckle.  
"Aw, thank ya sugar-tits, I appreciate it."  
He smiled, giving her a pat on the back.  
Cherri chuckled. "I'll go get them, remember to call me after so I know you're not dead." 

Angel dust walked to the hotel, his heart thumping and chest aching.  
There was no mistaking it; these were her cleaning supplies.  
He stood in front of the hotel door, taking a deep breath before exhaling.  
"Yep, that didn't help at all."   
He said to himself.  
He opened the door; Husk was at the bar, drinking a large bottle of something probably poison. Charlie and Vaggie were in the hallway, Charlie chatting away with Vaggie occasionally nodding.  
Nifty was playing with a jump rope, quietly murmuring how many times she's jumped.  
Al wasn't anywhere in sight; he stepped in, breathing deeply.  
He walked down the halls, noticing the intricate apple patterns on the walls.  
The doors were seemingly endless; he was starting to feel nauseous.   
After what felt like an eternity, he met Alastor's door, something about the aura emitting from it made him feel paranoid, like there were eyes in the corner of his vision watching him. Still, whenever he turned to look at them, they'd disappear.   
Angel turned his focus to Al's door, clutching the cleaning supplies.  
Using every last ounce of confidence, he knocked on his door.  
He heard the tapping of Alastor's shoes approaching the door, the click of the doorknob turning, then opening.

"Angelo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing style, any thoughts?  
Also, I can't promise that there'll be new chapters soon, but I can guarantee that I'll make them eventually ^^ stay safe and wear your masks


	8. Considering canceling

Howdy  
I'd like to say I'm very sorry for the slow updates; this was initially intended to be a one-shot, and I had no idea so many people would like it lol  
But to the main point  
I'm seriously considering canceling the series; I've never wanted to offend/erase aro/ace identities, and I recently learned that Alastor was aromantic and asexual, seeing as this is a love story of sorts with the endgame being Alastor and Angel getting together it wouldn't really work.  
I'd hate to offend anyone from the aro/ace community, if you have any thoughts (especially if you're aroace) on this, please comment to let me know ^^  
If I do end up canceling this, I could always make a different fic about a different hazbin ship   
^^  
\- author Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Stay TUNED folks, I'll update soon~


End file.
